Party Hard en casa de Hime-sama
by kitsune96
Summary: Spin-off de "niñeras" e historia paralela a "una curiosa Pillow Talk" y "se un caballero decian" Todo lo que Lucy quería era descansar...y llego a su departamento para toparse con varias cosas que, en definitiva, no iban a gustarle en lo absoluto. Definitivamente no iba a volver a dejar solos a sus espiritus . Menciones de Acuaruis X escorpio, Loke X Aries Y, creo, ligero NaLu


La mejor manera de definir el estado en que se encontraba Lucy mientras volvía a su casa, era decir que estaba total y completamente hecha mierda. Es decir, había sido una misión bastante dura pese a ser, más que nada, un desafío psicológico e intelectual.

Wendy y Levy le había preguntado si quería ir con ellas a Fairy Hills, pero se había negado, quería volver a su casa y echarle un vistazo a sus espíritus. Quien encargó la misión advirtió expresamente que no los llevara puesto que, debido al campo antimagia de la zona, solo conseguiría hacerles daño.

En fin…

Se acercó a la puerta de su departamento arrastrando los pies, sin embargo, no abrió la puerta inmediatamente

Porque del interior llegaba, probablemente desde el pequeño tocadiscos que había recibido para su cumpleaños, una canción, de esas muy alegres y pegajosas

Su atrofiado cerebro le llevó a la mente aquella frase que le y había medio escuchado a Virgo antes de que siquiera terminara de irse

_Fiesta en casa de Hime-sama_

La abrió despacio para toparse con el lugar patas arriba: Capricornio y Cáncer cantaban "Mi agüita amarilla" frente a unas 50 botellas vacías, Sagitario disparaba flechazos a diestra y siniestra por la ventana parado encima de un inconsciente Natsu que estaba tirado en el suelo claramente borracho, por su parte, Plum y Happy estaban sentados en el sofá charlando animadamente

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que un perro habla?— le preguntó el gato al espíritu

—No sé, ¿Cómo es que un gato habla?— los dos se cruzaron de brazos, el espíritu notó la presencia de la portadora de su llave

—ah, hola maestra…— momento… — ¡¿MAESTRA?! — la música paró, Capricornio y Cáncer dejaron de cantar

Silencio

Lucy caminó hasta la pequeña mesa de centro, tomó asiento y cerró los ojos

—Tienen treinta segundos para estar absolutamente todos aquí— dijo en un tono que recordaba ligeramente a la reina de corazones de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, incluso daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a ordenar una serie de decapitaciones simultaneas

Abrió los ojos, todos estaban sentados frente a ella

Natsu seguía roncando en un rincón

— ¿qué pasó? — preguntó en tono firme

Silencio

—pregunté QUÉ PASÓ— recalcó la frase en un tono especialmente duro y con una mirada más fría que las creaciones de Gray

Varios de ellos habían tenido malas experiencias con portadores anteriores y era específicamente por eso que querían tanto a Lucy, pero, en ese momento, parecía que la chica era capaz de empalarlos y freírlos

Gemini o mejor dicho los gemelos levantaron la mano como niñitos en el colegio

—Nos comimos toda tu comida— confesaron hablando al mismo tiempo, la chica miró su refrigerador: estaba completamente abierto y lleno de restos de comida

Suspiró

Los gemelos continuaron

—Capricornio y Cáncer se bebieron los barriles que dejó aquí la chica alcohólica—

—Aunque no fueron los únicos que bebieron, Sagitario y el chico dragón— continuó Gemi

—también, pero Sagitario se hartó y el chico dragón cayó inconsciente— completó Mini

La rubia se dio un facepalm

—antes de eso Taurus y le chico dragón estaban hablando, Taurus incluso le dio un obsequio de amistad—

— ¿obsequio de amistad? —

—Aun debe tenerlo en el bolsillo— la chica se levantó y revisó los bolsillos del Dragon Slayer

En el derecho, tenía una de sus bragas, una celeste con estrellitas

Volvió a sentarse

—continua—

—cuando Sagitario se aburrió empezó a tirarle flechas a la gente, una de ellas dijo algo de "voy a cobrarle a esa niña el doble de renta por tener esas cosas allí"—

Lucy apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que sus huesos crujieron

Los espíritus tragaron saliva

— ¿algo más?—

—Sí, vino tu vecino y él y Virgo estaban jugando al rey sobre tu escritorio—

— ¿jugando al rey? —

—eso creo porque— empezó Mini

—Virgo gritaba cosas como—

—"amo, por favor castígueme más duro"— terminaron la frase al unísono

—dime por favor que sacaste lo que estaba encima—

— ¿había algo sobre el escritorio, Hime-sama? — interrogó la sirvienta nerviosa

_Ella había practicado sadomasoquismo sobre sus preciados escritos y sobre su hermoso escritorio_

El crujir de los dientes de la maga les dio escalofríos

— ¿algo más? —

—Aquarius y Escorpio estaban haciendo cosas sucias _en tu tina_—

SNAP

Les pareció escuchar ese sonido

Fueron los músculos del rostro de Lucy al romperse, ¿o quizás fueron sus venas?

De todas formas, la chica tenía cara de una yangire sedienta de sangre

—dime por favor que es todo—

Los gemelos lo pensaron

—Ah, Loke y Aries estaban haciendo cosas sucias _en tu cama_—

_CRACK_

Ese fue el autocontrol de maga trisándose

—ustedes…amigos, queridos…—

_3…_

—puedo saber, solo por casualidad…—

_2…_

—y por mera curiosidad…—

_1…_

Se levantó de la mesa con una mueca homicida

— **¡¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAN PENSANDO?!** —

En grito que dio la maga estelar se escuchó en absolutamente todo el mundo, no, incluso en otros, es más, seguramente los dragones donde quiera que estuvieran los dragones o los más poderosos demonios del libro de Zeref la escucharon

Y se cagaron encima

— **¡TU VAS A IR A CONVENCER A MI CASERA DE BAJAR OTRA PUTA VEZ MI RENTA O JURO QUE VOY A METERTE TODAS TUS MALDITAS FLECHAS POR DONDE NO TE LLEGA EL SOL!** — Sagitario asintió a punto de mearse encima

— ¡**USTEDES VAN A REPONER ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE SE COMIERON Y BEBIERON, ¿ESTÁ CLARO?!** — los gemelos, Capricornio y Cáncer (los primeros convertidos en Natsu) salieron pitando a reponer todo

— **¡USTEDES DOS VAN A LIMPIAR ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO ESTE LUGAR Y TU VAS A MOSTRARLE A ESE SUJETO LA FORMA QUE TENÍAS CON EL DUQUE EVERLUE**! — Taurus y Virgo asintieron rápidamente, esta última con una sonrisa enorme

La mirada asesina que le dedico a Escorpio y Aquarius asustó incluso al espíritu del agua

—**Como no esté mi tina brillante como nueva y perfectamente desinfectada alguien va a convertirse en sushi barato y el otro sabrá lo que es el candado chino**— se acercó a Loke y Aries, que estaban poco no menos llorando en el rincón

—**las sabanas, mantas y mi colchón. Impecables. AHORA**— los dos salieron corriendo al cuarto

Natsu despertó porque sus instintos animales le susurraron, histéricos, la palabra CORRE

—y tú, _mi querido y estimado amigo_— se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una Heartfilia completamente rodeada de un aura más negra que la DragonForce de Rouge y con el látigo en la mano. Aquello lo hiso temblar —vamos a tener una _amena _charla acerca de mi privacidad y las cosas malas que te pasan por robarte la lencería de una chica…— Virgo sintió una gran cantidad de sangre manar de su nariz.

Mientras tanto, el rey de los espíritus celestiales se partía la caja mientras comía palomitas, mirando como sus subordinados trataban de arreglar la cagada que se habían mandado a fin de no morir y el chico dragón recibía patadas y latigazos acompañados de advertencias y blasfemias

_Lucy, me duele…_

_¡Cállate, maldito, mugroso, malnacido, apestoso, cabrón, pendejo, gilipollas, trilipollas, tetrapollas, ruin, enfermo Y ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO, ¿CUANTAS PUTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIERTE QUE __**DEJES DE MANOSEAR MI ROPA INTERIOR MALDITA SEA?! **_

Soltó una carcajada

Joder, esa maga definitivamente sabía blasfemar con estilo…


End file.
